


Contagious

by CrystallineGreen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Coffee, Division Of Security Operations, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Early Mornings, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Game: Resident Evil 6, Humor, Light Angst, Mornings, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pain, Post-Edonian Civil War, Post-Resident Evil 5, Post-Resident Evil 6, Post-War, Presents, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Romance, Sweet, Teasing, War, Wesker Family, Winter, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineGreen/pseuds/CrystallineGreen
Summary: A collection of chapters featuring romances between various characters.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Kudos: 2





	1. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before _Resident Evil 6_. A Piers/Jill chapter that came to mind when considering how he got his lovely scarf.

A little jingle and vibration from the phone sat on Piers’ desk distracted him from his current task – paperwork. If knowing beforehand that the BSAA wanted forms filled in after every mission, he likely would have remained part of the special forces. At least, those were his feelings before meeting its colourful members.

Interruptions at work typically annoyed, yet today it came as a relief. Several hours of such a monotonous chore was causing him to lose the will to live. With eager fingers, he dropped the pen in his hand and reached for the mobile, sliding a thumb across its screen to check.

Hazel eyes widened. A text…from Jill.

_come out back_ __  
_got something for you_ _  
_ _xx_

Despite being mature and rather reserved, the man struggled to maintain decorum when it came to her. The simple message caused his heartbeat to accelerate. He wasted no time finishing up work, before rising from the chair and collecting his belongings. Wrapping up in a several layers of clothing, including a coat, leather gloves and woolly hat, Nivans then headed downstairs, out of the office through the rear exit and into the bitter cold.

Just as expected, Valentine waited. The low temperatures had drained her already pale skin of colour, although nose, cheeks and lips were even pinker. Her dark hair provided a stark contrast, hanging loose. It was commonly in a low ponytail and brushed back. Blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.

The sniper futilely fought a grin creeping across his face. It amused her how that smile lit up his youthful face. _Like a kid at Christmas._ The feeling was mutual, although they hadn’t dated for long and didn’t yet know one another’s quirks. _Not to mention I haven’t exactly had good luck with guys._ She quickly banished the negative thought. _He’s different._

“Come on, then. What’s going on that you dragged me from paperwork?” Piers asked.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Jill replied. “A gift. Was saving it for later, but I think you need a break. All that paper-pushing.”

“You’re right about that.”

When she made no move, he grew impatient and stepped closer, prepared to grab the present from her. She retreated a step, bursting into laughter.

“Seriously…you’ve gotta calm down. You’ll get it.”

“Okay, fine. But just come on and show me already.”

She decided on having tortured him enough and hooked something long out of her coat pocket. It was patterned and a strange shade of dark brown-green.

“A scarf?” He inwardly cursed the obvious statement, then worried that his raised eyebrows and voice tone sounded disappointed to the woman’s ears.

“You’re observant,” she retorted, causing him to sigh.

Piers struggled to express his gratitude, voice emerging as soft and awkward. “Thanks.”

She approached, boots crunching on the snow-covered ground, then hooked the scarf over his head and carefully wound it around his neck in a tidy knot. He stared downward and experimented to make it more comfortable. _His new toy._

“I like it,” Nivans whispered. Truthfully, that had been an understatement. _Adore_ was more like it…even more so coming from her. His cheeks darkened, so he nudged both chin and mouth into the fabric in an attempt to hide any embarrassment.

“Good,” Valentine purred, before reaching a hand to hold his head in place and pressing a butterfly kiss to his lips. The sniper responded as she knew he would; initially hesitant and slowly warming up to the affection.

It was brief and, when they parted, she shivered.

“We should get in the warm.” He still sounded a tad dazed, but possessed enough presence of mind for the next suggestion. “Not the office. Somewhere more private.”

The woman outstretched an arm and gripped his hand with her own, pulling so they began trudging through the mild blizzard. Whatever he had in mind, it hopefully involved a great deal more physical contact.


	2. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before _Resident Evil 6_. It’s good fun playing with Jill and Piers’ age gap, as well his grumpy old man demeanour.

Coffee was hardly a peculiar beverage first thing in the morning and certainly not the way the sniper made it, yet Jill found herself staring – albeit not at the act itself. She expected him to choose black and bitter, not two sugars with plenty of milk. Even after months of spending time in one another’s company, the woman continued to be perplexed by his many little quirks.

Cup to his lips, he immediately froze upon catching those pale optics observing his actions, before turning to face her. _Probably wants me to spit everywhere._ Determined as when on the battlefield, the man refused to be discouraged from drinking.

Valentine’s voice filled the silence. “So, you’re a milky boy?”

Piers began spluttering and lowered the beverage, struggling to recall how to breathe and swallow correctly. Her wolfish grin didn’t help in the slightest. “What’s _wrong_ with you?”

She released a chuckle, causing him to scowl. True to form, he became defensive, which always occurred whenever her mischievous side reared its head. The male could be too staid sometimes, although most of that likely came from enjoying the attention and coercing her into making fun of him.

“I like my coffee sweet and light…so what?”

 _Just like you,_ Jill thought, although stopped herself short of speaking it aloud. “Just amused.”

“Why?”

“You act all mature, _years_ beyond your age. Then suddenly do something like a kid.”

If anything, Nivans grew _more_ defensive. “Plenty of adults have coffee this way.”

A slim, dark eyebrow rose. _Is he actually taking this seriously?_ “ _Relax_. I’m teasing.” Based on said disposition, it appeared she struck a nerve. “Now you just look _old_.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Oh, come on. I wanted to compliment you. Can’t do that when you’re brooding.”

“I don’t brood.”

“Uh-huh.”

He swallowed, before squinting. “What compliment?”

“About your age,” Jill responded, receiving a snort in response. “You don’t want one?”

The sniper was doing his best to act disinterested and continue pouting, even averting his eyes, based on the assumption that coffee was far more fascinating. Yet curiosity wouldn’t be denied. Daring a quick glance towards the brunette, he found her mouth curved into a victorious smirk. _Damn it._ “Fine, tell me.”

She approached, hand outstretched to fiddle with a tuft of his fringe, causing his cheeks to flush a light shade of pink. “You’re an old soul in a young man’s body.”

“Wait. You still making fun of me?”

“No.” Valentine pitched forward and pressed a kiss to the male’s cheek; the latter’s countenance only darkened to beetroot. “I like you as you are. Don’t change.”

Mood lightening, a smirk crept across his lips and an arm looped around her back to pull his comrade closer into an awkward embrace. “You think I’d change?”

“Nope, and that’s what I like about you.”

With a free hand, Piers lifted the mug to his lips and sipped. Her words seemed something worth toasting, even if only with coffee.


	3. Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after _Resident Evil 6_. Sherry and Jake’s back-and-forth dialogue made playing their story a lot of fun. I’m also a big Sherry fan and find her interesting, considering all she has been through over the course of the series. It was great to see her again and grown up in _Resident Evil 6_. Jake is always great for his not giving a damn attitude.

_Normal._ The last word Sherry associated with family. The Birkins lacked a motto that involved caring, sharing and understanding. Her childhood had been lonely and cold, with workaholic parents Hell-bent on self-destruction. She sometimes laid awake at night, wondering if there was any point to them having a child…beyond continuing their legacy. That came before the G-Virus created yet more chaos.

Accelerated healing and various other abilities afforded by the infection – received when only a little girl and courtesy of her own father, no less – made the blonde feel like a lab rat, a freak show for the entire world to point at.

She was grateful for the assignment in Edonia, even as it became a war zone. Retreating from Simmons (prior to learning he masterminded everything) and the others at headquarters offered her a chance to breathe. After all that happened, she didn’t regret anything. There were also unexpected, pleasant moments, brief respites within the devastation and chaos brought by the C-Virus.

Described as a repeat of Raccoon City, it wasn’t alone this time; Jake was at her side the entire way, his presence a Godsend. The journey had been tough for him, dwarfing even her own problems. To discover that he was none other than the son of Albert Wesker…it hurt, no matter how aloof and uncaring the twenty year old attempted to act. Empathy washed over her at that revelation.

With the world saved again, Muller remained confused, angry and in great pain, although she hoped less that reality had chance to sink in. Sherry was there to offer him comfort, somebody to trust and cling to. Sticking together, the pair could isolate themselves from judgement or worries of being locked up and experimented on by the government. They felt strong and free. _Normal._


End file.
